The spine is divided into three regions: the cervical, the thoracic and the lumbar. The lumbar region is more commonly referred to as the lower back, and it is this region of the spine, and the muscles attached to the spine, that are associated with common lower back pain and injury. Exercise of the lumbar and thoracic regions, either for rehabilitation or strength enhancement, in a manner that closely simulates natural motion is very desirable for avoiding, and recovering from, injury.
Motion of the spine is made up of components including front to back bending, which are within the sagittal plane, side to side bending, which are in the coronal plane, and rotational movements, which are in the transverse plane. Virtually all motion is made up of components of movement in each of the three planes. When a person injures the spine or muscles associated with it, or wishes to exercise, improve the flexibility of, and mobilize the spine and strengthen associated muscles, the activity should include motion of the spine in all three planes. At some times, however, it is desirable to isolate that portion or plane of motion of the spine or associated muscles which is to be rehabilitated or strengthened, thereby concentrating the rehabilitation or strength-enhancing activity. Furthermore, the rotational component is one component susceptible to injury, and therefore it must be limitable to avoid further injury during any rehabilitation.
Many prior art devices exercise the spine and muscles of the torso by rotating the lower body with respect to the upper body, or vice versa. This enhances motion in the transverse plane, but has a relatively small amount of motion in the sagittal or coronal planes, respectively. Furthermore, this activity is normally undertaken while sitting, which is not the most functional position of the spine and torso muscles.
The need exists for an exercise and rehabilitation device which permits activity consisting of components of motion in all three planes, and permits isolation of a specific area of the body, the motion of which is most desired. Such a device will permit a physical therapist, chiropractor or trainer to tailor the activity of the user to that which is most beneficial for the rehabilitation or strength-enhancing goals of the user.